Your Presence
by logica
Summary: Some fluff at night.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from 'Stargate: Atlantis'. They're not my property.

* * *

That skin; that light, beautiful skin. The pale glow of a distant planet revealing it teasingly, not leaving everything exposed at once. The muscles moved and a soft moan followed as the body sought better comfort. Arms stretched with another moan before the hands slowly hid themselves bellow the pillow and the curving of the back could be seen.

With his head resting on his hand, he watched. The distant sound of the crashing waves was the only one permitted in these moments. He could not hear anything else except those moans and sighs; he did not want to hear anything else. John enjoyed the intimacy of this; secret, loving intimacy. She turned her back on him and he did not mind. The teasing of the planet's light continued even there. As if trailing his gaze, the light moved forward, approaching the lower part of her back; just as his gaze stopped there, so did the light.

The small beak, the snowy-white wings, the hopeful expression; she was probably eighteen when Elizabeth received that tattoo; a white dove of peace – how appropriate. He reached for the image and touched it delicately. John moved his fingers against the skin in a soft caress. Her back moved as a response to it but not away from him. He glanced at her hair covered in the shadows. His lips stretched and another smile appeared. John had touched that back many times before, wet or dry… but he felt as if he was observing a small jewel before him that he wished to feel bellow his fingertips. Elizabeth moved slowly again to his touch; another small but graceful movement. Even in those moments of passion she hadn't altered them to be too rough and have them lack the femininity with which they were gifted. It made him wonder if she was once a dancer….

She turned to lie on her back, her left hand close to her chest. The light moved to her face, illuminating those elegant and soft features. John touched the open hand, caressing her palm. He heard a delicate chuckle. He stopped and looked at her face. There was a brief smile which he found amusing but it disappeared quickly. Once again he brushed her palm. The chuckle was repeated. He smiled. "Stop that," she then said.

John lifted an eyebrow. He hadn't realized she hadn't completely fallen asleep. "Why?" he whispered.

"It's… It's late."

"I didn't know you were ticklish there," he said.

"Now you do," she replied and smiled. With eyes still closed, she turned to lie on her stomach.

"I knocked the chair over before and you didn't even flinch. I touch you like this and it woke you?"

"Oh… you'd be surprised the things that manage to disturb my sleep. Fire a cannon right next to the bed and nothing will happen."

"But try dropping a pin and you're on your feet," he smirked.

"Exactly…" Elizabeth buried her head in the pillow.

John placed his head on his pillow while holding her face with his gaze. He was the only person to see this more vulnerable woman next to him like this. To be able to admire not only the inner beauty she possessed but the outward, also hidden attractiveness and enigma that was her nude body. He felt privileged in a way.

Away from the uniforms, the protocols; being able to feel secure enough in this small space to create their own reality, knowing it was something that would not change and be destroyed. "I was observing your tattoo."

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened. "I thought you went pass the amazement of it."

"Well, to be honest, I never pictured you owning one in the beginning."

She smiled. "You found that strange?"

"Yeah. Even the location kinda surprised me."

"You expected a _I love Tom_ in a heart, tattooed on my butt?"

"Would've been less surprising." John nodded.

Elizabeth laughed. "If it helps, the dove was done by a sailor named Lenny."

"Little guy?"

"Actually, he was a large man. Very nice though."

"Ah. In the late hours of a Saturday night?"

"Close. It was a Friday," she replied.

John smirked again. "And you were sober?"

"I probably should've taken a few more shots. It did hurt a bit."

"Oh, good to know at least one of us was conscious of what was going on," John said.

"Waking up with a white tiger on your left hip and not remembering anything, you mean?" she asked with a quiet chuckle. Elizabeth looked down at the animal on his skin. She touched it with her hand. "It's beautifully done," she said softly.

John never took his eyes off her. When she looked back at him, he smiled.

"So what are you still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied.

"How come?"

"Well…" he brought his face closer to her, "there wasn't anything tonight to put me to sleep," he whispered and kissed her shoulder.

Elizabeth breathed in. She liked his scent. "You know, there's something _very_ disturbing about being watched while asleep, John," she told him.

"Oh come on, I caught you having a stalker-moment yourself four nights ago," he said.

Elizabeth moved her head and smirked. "Yes, but you were not supposed to know that."

"Well, that makes two of us."

"We're two very frightening individuals."

"Yup."

Elizabeth touched his cheek. "This is good, John… This silence…"

"I agree." He watched her with misty eyes disguised by the childish game of the shadows and light. "It's soothing in a way."

"Mm…"

He moved forward and kissed her gently. "What, otherwise, would've been a terribly lonely night."

She smiled and kissed him.

He brushed the locks of hair away from her eyes. John lifted his head slightly above the pillow. "_The simple lack of her is more to me than others' presence…_" something prompted him to say that.

"Where did that come from?" her voice was hoarse. She was surprised.

He shook his head. "I don't know… I just felt like saying it," he replied and leaned on the pillow again.

The emotion in her eyes was that of serenity. "I didn't know you were a poetry fan."

"I'm not," he replied. John brought his face closer to hers and gathered her body closer to his. "I think I'm tired now…" he whispered.

Elizabeth kissed his hair. "Good night, John," she whispered back.

"Good night, Elizabeth."

The glow of the distant planet covered their bodies with its soft blanket, giving them their own piece of sanctuary.

**THE END**

Author's Note: Quote from Edward Thomas.


End file.
